


To Each His Own Demons

by oorsprong



Series: A Marked Man [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Crossdressing Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux and Kylo Ren reach an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Each His Own Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I hesitated to put this companion piece up because I was concerned that it might be perceived as kink-shaming and/or foster an outdated view of homosexuality. I wanted to create a plausible relationship between two incredibly damaged people who have never been permitted to see their desires as healthy or acceptable. This is a dark place and it only stands to reason that they would view themselves and each other as fundamentally broken. This piece in no way reflects my own views on gender, sexuality, crossdressing kinks, etc.

  
The strangest thing about him, Kylo Ren mused to himself as he walked away from General Hux, was not how thoroughly broken he'd been but how blind he was to the gaping fault.

  
Kylo wasn't stupid. His own demons lived a hairsbreadth from the surface. In time he would master them, Snoke had promised. All those fragmented memories threatening to undo him could be conquered. The promise of freedom drove him and so he would not be threatened by a few setbacks. General Hux on the other hand... how could a man live in bondage to himself and still function? The paradox intrigued him, had drawn him to this damaged man in hope of finding an exploitable weakness. What he had found was much more enticing; a hungry place deep within that lusted for control; a fetish for dominance. Of course the General had set his sights on Kylo Ren. The idea of breaking and mastering so powerful a force user; one who could kill him with a gesture of his hand-- irresistible.

  
Kylo could admit to himself now that it hadn't only been a form of power play. He had his own appetites and the General was the first man he'd ever met who could satisfy them. He played along and the further entangled they became the more strange and twisted Hux revealed himself to be.

  
The last night they'd trysted Hux went through the motions quickly, clearly building up to some new revelation or peculiar request. The routine had been set from the first. Kylo came to his quarters at a pre-appointed time. He removed all of his garments and stood naked and, in Hux's easily read mind, vulnerable. The General would gently and efficiently bind him with the collection he had amassed from years of honing his appetites; a chastity cage of delicate silver and pearl inlay that must have cost a fortune, a pair of matching shackles around the ankles, a collar studded with gems from half a dozen star systems, and a supple leather ring gag. Being trussed that way was a novelty for Kylo. No one had ever dared.

  
After came the games the General found most pleasurable. There was only one rule for Kylo; never during the encounter would he be permitted to orgasm. It went without question that use of the force was prohibited as that would have destroyed the illusion.

  
Later his thoroughly-used body would be released and he would find himself soaking in Hux's private bath, one of the few luxuries to be found on board the Finalizer, while the General washed and brushed his hair. Kylo would gaze at him openly then, wondering how deep the illusion ran for him. Hux never met his eyes.

  
That last night, after Hux toweled him off he cleared his throat and asked in a voice without the self-assurance of control whether he might grow his hair longer.

  
"Why?" Kylo replied flatly, amused. He knew why. But he was curious to see if Hux would dare admit it to himself.

  
"I would prefer it."

  
"I'm sure you would, General. Would you like me to wear your mothers robes too?"

  
That earned him a swift slap across the face. Through the flare of pain he grinned at Hux's flustered expression.

  
"You dare run that whore's mouth at me. I'd as soon mar those pretty lips with my fist.."

  
"Why don't you relax, General," he dragged the word out, enjoying how quickly Hux had lost the semblance of control. "You couldn't be more obvious. You want me for your concubine, don't you? You'd as soon seen me painted up like a slave girl for your pleasure in order to keep the pretense that you've ever looked twice at a woman. I've spent enough time with the First Order to know how they feel about _men like you_."

  
For a moment he regretted the words. But only for a moment. Hux staggered back with a shocked expression. Then his face darkened.

  
"Get out."

  
"You can lie to yourself but you can't lie to me. Or have you forgotten what I am?"

  
_"GET OUT!"_

  
Kylo shook his head and then quickly dressed and left. And they hadn't met in private since. But this new revelation changed everything. Hux still wanted him; scarred, ruined, beaten in the most humiliating way possible. Oh, he would enjoy that humiliation, that was just the sort of man the General was, but there was something else there. He had invested too much to let that go without being remarked upon. Let the man think on that. 

 

***

 

  
Kylo Ren appeared at Hux's quarters that evening.

  
"I didn't summon you. What the hell are you doing here?" Hux sputtered. 

  
"I will keep this short and you will listen. I'll be your lady concubine behind closed doors if that's what you want. You can have me as some androgynous creature to whet that dirty appetite of yours; whatever helps you sleep at night. But we both know what you are and what I am. You think you marked me but I marked you first. You're mine, General. And you won't dare lie to yourself about that," he hissed.

  
Hux closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "As you like."

  
"Do we have an understanding?"

  
Hux's green eyes met his own and in them Kylo saw something he had never seen before. Longing.

  
"Tomorrow, at this time?"

  
"Tomorrow."

  
Kylo left, satisfied. Every man had his own demons. Sometimes they only needed to be acknowledged.


End file.
